Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/21 July 2016
03:28 its already broken lel 03:28 hey neko 03:28 we need pingu members 03:29 yap pls pingu will absorbs all of our CPs 03:31 isnt that a good thing c: 03:31 why's JP checking files slow 03:31 they need to check whether you're a pingu or nor 03:32 get a whale 03:32 zest pls i cant buy gems in JP 03:32 max out your CP (y) 03:33 i'm coming back to the one 03:33 yap, are ye getting ready for 3rd arc 03:33 the only 03:33 brave frontier 03:33 im not even done with Coredlica 03:33 rej pls 03:33 neither am i yap 03:33 is arc 3 summoner unit? 03:34 what 03:34 summoner unit? 03:34 tfw I'm grinding to the final frontier 03:35 omg its the original whale 03:35 run 03:35 who 03:35 * Yapboonyew starts running and hides behind Lin 03:35 anw lets just run 03:35 don 03:35 o 03:35 Hi bread o/ 03:35 DON 03:35 /runs anyways 03:35 he outwhaled yap in guild before 03:35 ^fail @me 03:35 Pls 03:35 Don and Yap 03:35 * DonQuiXoTe888 swallows yap 03:36 AHHHHHHHHHH 03:36 plz 03:36 Literally trumped my place 03:36 im getting swallowed by a whale 03:36 as highest contributor 03:36 :c 03:36 yap outwhaled me in 1 night 03:36 lin halp 03:36 I'm literally the best contributor in the guild that has never used a gem on it 03:36 Yap pls 03:36 Yap halp 03:36 hao can u call me whale when there is an obvious scarier on there :c 03:37 I used to be a monster in the guild 03:37 plz Aici 03:37 I be that one who set up the standards of "o hai if ur below me ur not using enough gems" 03:37 Then Don took my place 03:37 and then Yap 03:37 ;-; 03:37 i whale this for better return 03:37 wait 03:37 You know 03:37 do we have a guild? :o 03:37 also hi lina 03:37 I could easily beat Don and Yap in contributions 03:37 Hi Kuro 03:37 But I need to save gems fml 03:37 wait whoa whoa whoa 03:37 > implying that lina is a whale 03:37 see yap? 03:38 do we have our own guild? 03:38 we have even more scarier whale than u in our guild 03:38 or everyone's in a separate guild 03:38 :o 03:38 @Kou yes 03:38 Whingus are scarier 03:38 can i join back 03:38 Don, Yap, Lin and I are in the same guild 03:38 Lin is becoming a whingu? 03:38 well not join back 03:38 but 03:38 * Yapboonyew hides behind Verse 03:38 nah 03:38 can i join? 03:38 Verse halp 03:38 hey verses! 03:38 Verses... 03:38 You missed out boi 03:38 le whingu just appeared 03:38 oh a wild vers appeared 03:38 Hi Vers 03:38 even though i came back just 10 minutes ago 03:38 qq 03:38 OH NO IM IN CONTACT WITH A WHINGU 03:39 * Yapboonyew runs out of the lounge 03:39 the wild verse isn't talking 03:39 /ME SCREAMS 03:39 k 03:39 plz YAP 03:39 FAIL 03:39 hahaha 03:39 * IoNick Comet SCREAMS 03:39 k] 03:39 u contact to that whingu ALL THE TIME 03:39 * Kougyoku Hime ouo is confused 03:39 mfw the keyvoard froze 03:39 lol 03:39 Vers plox 03:39 keyvoard 03:39 u did it 03:39 gdi 03:39 * Yapboonyew is mindblown 03:39 Yap and Don aren't whingus 03:39 LIN I"M BROKE :c 03:39 They're LeonZais 03:39 .___________. 03:39 .......-_____________- 03:39 ............................... 03:39 * Yapboonyew smacks Lin 03:39 who's don 03:40 what 03:40 c: 03:40 who 03:40 what 03:40 i'm so confused 03:40 20 minutes until FH! 03:40 I need dem gems 03:40 More like 03:40 meh first 3 letter uou -____- 03:40 letters* 03:40 20 minutes until I have to pause for an eternity of not doing Karma! 03:40 lv 25 03:40 lmao 03:40 .... 03:40 reiji u still playing els? 03:40 lina wanna readd me? 03:40 5 more for milestone rewards lv 30 03:40 if you deleted me? 03:41 Also tfw Mifune dress like Hanzo for some reason 03:41 I got so many guild coins 03:41 And wow we're lv25 now 03:41 I read that as "lina wanna read me" 03:41 Heaven's Edge#comm-320683 03:41 this crap lmao 03:41 Still not enough for an estia lmao 03:41 :^) 03:41 But I think my FL is full atm 03:41 mmm 03:41 Jeez, getting an Estia then was nightmarish as ever 03:42 im making myself some lunch 03:42 oh god 03:42 pl 03:42 Gameplay:Elgif and Emgif#Colosseum 03:42 notify the next of my kin 03:42 let me check le photo when i met pingu #7 03:42 >Lost Record - Low probability of enormous damage reduction & possible resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% 03:42 but why would you use muffin lead in colos 03:42 I WANT THIS 03:42 Lol 03:42 HOW 03:42 Have fun farming it 03:42 DO YOU GET IT 03:42 Yap 03:42 Colos rank 49 I think 03:42 be a pingu 03:42 im almost Stage 50 anyway 03:42 I'm surprised how you don't have that 03:42 what the hell is happening here 03:42 or whingu 03:42 Stage* 03:42 yap 03:43 im stage... 49 now 03:43 o 03:43 Considering you're almost at Thanatos ._. 03:43 i'm at stage 20 03:43 Wait 03:43 but is the lost record in stage 49 03:43 That means 03:43 I don't have mizerka T_T 03:43 oh yeah zest 03:43 ? 03:43 nope 03:43 and i could've got tilith last FG 03:43 YAP WILL BE MY FIRST FRIEND WITH SKY ORB 03:43 stage 50 03:43 * Linathan confettis 03:43 but i had to go to a summer camp 03:43 on JP where should I put my Pingu orb on? 03:43 Welp 03:43 ME TOO 03:43 I'm still not friends with yap tho 03:43 :o 03:43 madness 03:43 * IoNick Comet confettis too 03:43 * Yapboonyew starts deleting Lin 03:43 considering i learned first aid, i think the summer camp was worth it 03:43 ;-; 03:43 Felice 03:43 * Zestna runs 03:43 ;-; 03:43 felice? .-. 03:43 on a full impburny 03:43 * YugioMaster2187 confettis 03:43 When does FH start again? 03:43 Felice 03:43 in 17 mins 03:43 in 17 mins 03:43 few more hours @ nyan 03:43 in 17 mins 03:44 ok 03:44 * Verses333 runs 03:44 HAH NINJA'D 03:44 * Yapboonyew ninjas Lin 03:44 Wait I got that wrong 03:44 *17 years 03:44 (Y) 03:44 Oh man ninja'd 03:44 Wow 03:44 That's a term I haven't heard in a while 03:44 lel idk if anyone here wants to friend me but my code is 9211644209 03:44 I'll be waiting until I have my wife and kids 03:44 Well yet again 03:44 they didn't specify a year 03:44 full friend -.- 03:44 rip 03:44 FH 03:44 im stuck at Stage 49 now 03:44 Coming SOON tm 03:44 * Suljko101303 hides in corner 03:44 * Verses333 looks at friendlist 03:44 full c: 03:44 so it could be July 20 20:00 PST in 2017 03:44 so vers, earlier in DS 3 03:44 >Almost killed dragonslayer armour 03:44 >He proceeds to knock me back to the edge then died 03:44 VERS ACCEPT 03:45 accept wut 03:45 my request ;-; 03:45 pvp as RS is fun 03:45 waw zest 03:45 I hate that guy 03:45 why the hell you die from him lmao 03:45 stuff 03:45 Also who is AoDx 03:45 though I keep dying so T^T 03:45 DS3 lmao 03:45 a kettle calling a pot black 03:46 * RTUchiha thinks DS3 = DualShock 3 03:46 nick what is yer IGN 03:46 * RTUchiha facepalms 03:46 Nick 03:46 or is it vice versa? 03:46 there is no nick kek 03:46 no why 03:46 lemme send again 03:46 zest give me a goal 03:47 defeat Tilith trial with only 7 star units @verse 03:47 aim Pingu edge or aim stage 60 collos? 03:47 Yap das easy 03:47 So easy 03:47 How 03:47 mmm pie 03:47 pingu orb #2 verses 03:47 * Nyanlime takes out a star from his omnis 03:47 use full Ge and you're set 03:47 * Zestna runs 03:47 but I'm on JP lmao 03:47 yap 03:47 what kind of brave frontiers is this? 03:47 i'm talking about yer jp ' course 03:47 Laberd lead, Allanon, Arus, Eclise, Benimaru 03:47 you should be ashsmed 03:47 All the OD fill lel 03:48 did not expect benimaru 03:48 laberd has od fill? 03:48 you should be ashamed for your typos 03:48 even nyan could finish KM without GE's or P2P units 03:48 Who's benimaru 03:48 Well Verses 03:48 GE 03:48 Benimaru 03:48 I used Arus 03:48 Benimaru Nikaido 03:48 so yea 03:48 oh yeah arus kek 03:48 tfw i cleared KM w/o OD filler 03:48 '3' 03:48 BENIMARU NIKAIDO? 03:48 HAH 03:48 WEEB 03:48 * Nyanlime runs 03:48 OD filler who? 03:48 I'm gonna try beating KM soon 03:48 try is a big word 03:48 i had never needed that in KM fight .-. 03:48 is death here? 03:48 after I'm done with SKD 03:48 welp 03:49 I got triggered when some guy told me I beat KM the "easy" way 03:49 I'm gonna do Noel's trial after SKD 03:49 cuz it's sooooo freaking easy 03:49 /s 03:49 * IoNick Comet screams 03:49 Noel's trial will be ez 03:49 just wait for it guys 03:49 I'm scared now 03:49 wait for noel trial rage post 03:49 11 minutes left 03:49 Like Ares Down? Pls Ensa can get her BB filled every turn 03:49 /s 03:50 what guild sphere do I get? 03:50 aw yeah Noel trial is VERY "eze" 03:50 ..... 03:50 * Linathan shoots Don 03:50 * IoNick Comet shoots Don 03:50 * Linathan steals all of the money 03:50 Skrillex Orb 03:50 * DonQuiXoTe888 got shot 03:50 ....................... 03:50 ................................................... 03:50 u wot vers 03:50 worth it 03:50 * IoNick Comet gets Don's stuff 03:50 * Zestna smacks vers 03:50 Sacrilege Orb* 03:50 what is spelled again.-.? 03:50 mmm 03:50 * Verses333 got smacked 03:50 ............................................. 03:50 nononono 03:50 chicken pot pie 03:50 Skrillex Orb 03:50 Verse you had one job 03:50 Skrillex lmao 03:50 (Y) 03:51 Hi Death 03:51 mfw still cant get Growth Device after 100 floors 03:51 u spelled i wrong 03:51 cuz still ongoing to 200 floors 03:51 im getting into FFBE... 03:51 GG 03:51 You didn't? 03:51 Yap 03:51 ohhh 03:51 I can't even do Endless FG atm 03:51 cuz of 03:51 I died on 130 03:51 Woah wut 03:51 death when will you finish KM..? 03:51 SKD 03:51 ;c 03:51 Skrillrekt orb (y) 03:51 * DonQuiXoTe888 runs 03:51 i cant continue my runs :[ 03:51 vers when you will stop being a pleb 03:51 otherwise i could've gotten it 03:52 I got rekt because I didn't have atk reduction 03:52 It's a shame you can't datamine the entire Endless FG 03:52 I'm a pleb with a skill. deal with it 03:52 verse 03:52 ugh i can't continue meh endless run either 03:52 i paired up with an em 03:52 I figure I'd need Growth for Noel trial 03:52 and fought a dc 03:52 u wot 03:52 so 03:52 what is 03:52 the guild name 03:52 floor 150+ require full attention :[ 03:52 ? 03:52 and the dc said "you you gotta homing" like his bullets ain't homing 03:52 So maybe I can rip a few hours of my life and do endless fg 03:52 Yap's guidl? 03:52 *Guild 03:52 i keep getting f***ed up at 40% vers 03:52 WikiChat 03:52 rip death 03:52 i've only made it to mifune twice 03:52 died from a curse is probably the most embarrassing death in dark soul 03:52 sobs 03:52 Is this a good squad for Noel not gonna try yet though 03:53 for what ret? 03:53 he's too stronk 03:53 dark souls? 03:53 u ded if it doesn't have sirius/ark 03:53 or Felice 03:53 let me put it here Nick 03:53 I do have Sirius 03:53 on wot ??? 03:53 03:53 ok no Felice nvm 03:53 Nah nah 03:53 if u use 7* 03:53 RIP yap 03:53 watch dis 03:53 Actually 03:53 u get rekt 03:53 You don't need Felice 03:53 simple as that 03:53 Cleared with starters 03:53 ez 03:53 Sirius is a big one tho 03:53 Ok, got it 03:53 ok I have him 03:53 Just gimme 50% HP Elgifs Gumi (Y) 03:53 * RTUchiha uses nice burny 03:53 * DonQuiXoTe888 whacks Nyan 03:54 inb4 50% rec 03:54 i gets trigger when 50% HP elgif mentions 03:54 How much would it cost for Gumi to give me 5 50% Elgifs? 03:54 My soul? 03:54 yaap 03:54 i actually had a 50% rec elgif in jp... 03:54 no yer precious Nyan 03:54 where's yap 03:54 so I have Sirius, Ensa, Juno, Kulyuk, 6 Heroes - Atro 03:54 He's digging the trash 03:54 guys 03:54 well 03:54 he's being a pingu 03:54 i sent a request to the guild 03:54 ;v 03:55 how much space do we have in the guild? 03:55 User:Babyboonyew 03:55 .-. 03:55 .__. 03:55 o - o 03:55 oh ye don my latest elgif capture on JP is 2 50% HP elgif, 2 Divine oracle, 1 water oracle, add hit count, 4 Epidemic tragedy lvl 5 03:55 nyan you should have spelled the nae backwards (y) 03:55 what happened to frei? 03:55 name* 03:55 116 days inactive on bf 03:55 how did i forget the M... 03:55 I have no idea 03:55 irl stuffs 03:55 cause you're a pleb @death 03:56 Ima assume he got rioted by his students 03:56 4 minutes until FH 03:56 * Death of Hell whacks Vers 03:56 and kidnapped 03:56 * Verses333 got whacked 03:56 yugi 03:56 what happened 03:56 server time is pdt 03:56 ? 03:56 i know 03:57 Server Time: 03:57 July 20, 19:57 03:57 has verse wished yap happy bday yet 03:57 PST* 03:57 http://i.imgur.com/yjP1v4B.gifv 03:57 3 more mins for FH 03:57 what 03:57 but screw that 03:58 what kind of person names their dog Chubs... 03:58 You 03:58 sounds like somebody's cho- 03:58 :^) 03:58 * Death of Hell is shot 03:58 * DonQuiXoTe888 looks at horse 03:58 Magical MAKEUP! 03:58 i thought that said Wake up.... 03:58 * IoNick Comet plays sailor moon music 03:59 yo... 03:59 I thought you said "Magikarp make up" 03:59 WAKE ME UP! 03:59 my unit just tanked a mifune 03:59 ZEST PLS 03:59 WAKE ME UP INSIDE 03:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSCiMbMVDLI 04:00 FH should be up 04:00 glad I took of my headphones 04:00 It's a good thing 04:00 off 04:00 I have +20 loud resistance 04:00 can someone give me a list of 2 turn mitigators 04:00 no light units btw 04:00 1.... more.....S...K..S.....r..u.......n 04:00 Magress 04:00 Magress 04:00 * DonQuiXoTe888 spasms 04:00 New earth dude 04:00 Magress 04:00 earth dude? 04:01 Terry conflicts hard with team 04:01 Terry Bogard (Omni) 04:01 half of his buffs i already have 04:01 Stain in the future 04:01 plz 04:01 What kind of last name is Bogard 04:01 FH IS UP 04:01 what a loser 04:01 Omni clashes buff like crazy 04:01 STILL GRINDING 04:02 GDI I WNET IN WITH FULL MONO FIRE 04:02 how long does FH last 04:02 actually it is quite hard to have to make a team of Omni that dun have buff clash 04:02 lmao 04:02 rip nuked 04:02 Man grinding is boring. 04:02 ikr 04:02 do you need a Juno friend by any chance Rej? 04:02 almost everyone has bb on hit 04:02 nu 04:02 jp 04:02 oh 04:02 that explains it 04:03 I need a Juno friend. o_o 04:03 add me 04:03 wait a minute lemme get my code 04:04 I'm still on a run 04:04 I'll send when this run is over 04:04 Alright. 04:05 wow 04:06 i just got 9 mil+ on my first FH run 04:06 nice 04:06 lol that's potato 04:06 there are like no avant lead rite naw :c 04:06 ho another swimsuit Artemis :^) 04:06 I still need to raise my Avant 04:06 swimsuit Artemis? 04:06 WOW 04:06 already rank 348 04:06 potk 04:06 oh 04:06 going to go down tho 04:06 ok I need to evolve my Avant later 04:06 so Middle Done 04:06 it is swimsuit units event now :^))) 04:07 21 million 04:07 nice 04:07 Double Avant is still the best right? 04:07 so far Rank 29 04:07 yeah 04:07 imma use last FH season team with AZurai lead 04:07 i think double avant is still the best 04:07 double omni avant 04:07 lel 04:07 lol I like how gimu tend to oe the units that would trump thqat of Alim's 04:08 im gonna try an Ensa friend 04:08 OE Zelnite? No prob, we have OE Zeru 04:08 ... 04:08 SALT 04:08 until gl's community lost their s*** over alim's powercreep 04:08 rates are so much better in JP 04:08 tru 04:08 yeah 04:08 * Zestna stares at Melord and Kalon 04:08 I should try playing 04:08 * Zestna runs 04:08 one does not simply 04:08 I WANT THEM 04:09 compare GL against JP 04:09 i hope i get at least one of the two 04:09 gonna try playing JP and I hope I get an omni on first summon 04:09 also how do you play 04:09 vers, this wont end well 04:09 i'm pretty sure Alim was on some really gud crack when they made Melord 04:09 I bring mifune for FH 04:09 one cant summon an Omni unit 04:09 ? .-. 04:09 how do you play what 04:09 how do you get JP 04:09 depends 04:09 git gud 04:09 * Verses333 runs 04:10 which OS you have 04:10 IOS 04:10 haha 04:10 the hard way 04:10 oh noes 04:10 you have to make a JP Itunes account 04:10 ;-; 04:10 ok gonna try making 04:10 ok 04:11 hey yap 04:11 im still sitting at rank 29... 04:11 you started FH yet? 04:11 or not 04:11 no. roma dungeon is more important 04:11 you can download JP versions apk 04:11 KARMA* 04:11 ok 04:11 >roma 04:11 ROMA WTF 04:11 u wot 04:11 lel 04:11 auto correct 04:11 .... 04:11 kek 04:11 1 memetes 04:12 from what 04:12 FH 04:12 ok 04:12 but why 04:12 on middle i got 10 Mil+ 04:13 so many cross spark 04:13 woo 3 cross sparks 04:13 tfw mifune sparks 04:14 god 04:14 ... 04:14 woah 04:14 no avant leads 04:14 sorry for saying the Lord's name in vain guys 04:14 and i don't mean avant 04:14 ... 04:14 *sigh* 04:14 someone's going to complain about me shoving my religion down their throat, aren't they 04:15 god I messed up 04:15 mfw battle 3 in terminus is only Rouche... 04:15 20M on middle 04:15 don't worry Yugi 04:15 I just think that silently 04:15 verses 04:15 congrats 04:15 you're still better vers 04:15 i only got 10 mil 04:15 I just did entrance and only got 10m 04:15 Summon using FH gems 04:16 Got Rize 04:16 k 04:16 i did 9mil 04:16 ugh I UBBed avant but I tap him instead of swipe him :c 04:16 congrats aicile 04:16 I feel you Vers 04:16 Like ik I should be happy cause I got another Rize but like 04:16 idk 04:16 is rize still good 04:16 tfw no avant friend 04:16 I need dem LEs, not this 04:16 Rize will get OE 04:16 oh hey, a lightning cross spark 04:16 Rize OE soon 04:16 Yugi Rize will be OE 04:16 Soon™ 04:16 she will have OE next month in jp 04:17 ok 04:17 hype 04:17 so i should raise my rize 04:17 yes 04:17 im pretty sure she isnt fully imped yet 04:17 when you have breaker Rize and Avant 04:17 I need help for FH squad 04:17 wurf 04:17 mfw my Friend leads slowly turn from Zeruiahs and Zelnites to Avants 04:17 I have Anima Rize and Avant 04:17 when you have anima rize and avant 04:18 hey, i'm not the only one 04:18 breaker tbh is better 04:18 Hi five Yugi 04:18 * IoNick Comet high fives 04:18 * YugioMaster2187 high fives Nick 04:18 gtg guys 04:18 bai 04:18 04:18 bye 04:18 later~ 04:18 I have 1 Avant, 2 Rizes, 2 Nyamis 04:18 Not bad for F2P eyyy 04:18 mfw all of my FL is currently Zeru and Zelnite leaving a single weeb Eze 04:18 Crit Avant = Best type of Avant 04:18 i have 1 avant and 1 rize 04:19 not bad for F2P 04:19 yay sparked mifune 04:19 I lack crit dmg buffs ._. 04:19 im out of avants on my FL 04:19 I have like 4 Mifunes 04:19 f*** me dude.... a Fire Totem... 04:19 I need 4 more 04:19 so i brought a silas 04:19 i didn't even get 5 Mil 04:19 Yugi what's your squad? 04:20 I need ideas 04:20 well looks like im gonna be farming Middle this Season 04:20 why middle 04:20 middle > end > terminus point wise 04:20 Avant lead, Charla, Ciara, Grahdens, Eze 04:20 ok thanks 04:20 if you have Omni Ark with all elements buff it can replace Ciara and Eze 04:20 *grahdens 04:20 and middle can spawn more 6 - 5 mods than end 04:20 NOT EZE 04:20 04:20 i have a 448k Esteem for Middle 04:20 if you do guard frontier that is 04:21 is this good? Avant, Ensa, Charla, Sirius, Selena(idk about this) 04:21 i think so 04:21 I don't have any other crit buff units other than Charla 04:21 considering my FH squad is Avant Zelnite Nyami Zeruiah Sirius with Avant Friend 04:21 what should i use my imps on 04:21 Eze or Rize 04:22 Rize 04:22 OE coming up 04:22 ello frands 04:22 Hi Rhit 04:22 ello 04:22 HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE 04:22 I MUSTVE CALLED A THOUSAND TIIIIIIIMES 04:22 with the exception of content that requires 6*, I have no beaten all content in EU... 04:22 TO TELL YOU I'M SORRY 04:22 now* 04:23 FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART 04:23 you already beat the KOF ultimate Challenge? 04:23 yep 04:23 WHEN I CALL YOU NEVER SEEM TO BE HOME 04:23 Easy peasy 04:23 wow.... 04:23 HELLO FROM THE OUTSIDE 04:23 AT LEAST I CAN SAY THAT I'VE TRIED 04:23 Not lvl 4, I lack the cost based units 04:23 what.... 04:23 but lvl 3 yes 04:23 oh yeah since it's 170 cost 04:24 guys 04:24 I only have 7* lol 04:24 ok Rej, let's stop 04:24 who was your starter unit? 04:24 Selena 04:24 whats your squad? 04:24 me? 04:24 for FH? 04:24 Rhit 04:24 oh 04:24 done 2 runs 04:24 PM 04:24 now back to sell meh soul to SKD -_________- 04:25 dont we all to Don 04:25 I've been farming for so long 04:26 inb4 more lvl up clutches 04:26 plz horse have no soul 04:26 I have gained maybe 10 levels 04:26 how many times have you guys leveled up 04:26 whut 04:26 Already hit my goal of 300 04:26 70 lv+ 04:26 I'm doing more just to hit 310 for the Artons 04:26 meh laptop is on fire ;A; 04:26 Don how dare you say i have no soul... 04:26 tfw you know you wont be hitting 300 04:26 well 04:26 :^) 04:26 i can summon 3 times 04:27 185 -> 270 not sure 04:27 but i'm saving for kalon/melord 04:27 I am too 04:27 200 ----> 245 04:27 so salty 04:27 saving ALL OF THE GEMS 04:27 even if they end up being worthless 04:27 they're not 04:27 plz horses eat their soul the moment they were born 04:27 even if i end up not getting them 04:27 Kalon = 450% BB atk 04:27 hey verses! 04:27 hi Aeee98! 04:27 Hi Verse 04:27 let just say 04:28 what 04:28 w8 till Alim push BB mod to 999% 04:28 oh free crowns 04:28 to get zero 04:28 I mean gems 04:28 drunk from ishtaria 04:28 and be marvel how screw up contents that require that kind of powahcreep 04:28 you're drunk? 04:28 http://imgur.com/a/9oxGS 04:28 boi 04:29 Don, I think that'll go past the damage cap 04:29 Like Alim care about that the moment they released Avant -___- 04:29 XD 04:29 hi 04:29 reji 04:29 do u play NA or KR 04:29 also hi 04:29 gimu losing money is normal 04:30 don't expect much from them 04:30 NA 04:30 solution is simple STOP WITH THE LES 04:30 can u face me now 04:30 is 12 am here 04:30 also Rej what's your IGN in NA 04:30 hmmm 50mil more for longbow 04:30 verses 04:30 nice 04:30 nah solution is simple 04:30 jayden 04:30 5M on end gdi 04:30 should i whale this sheat 04:30 i'm level 48 04:30 pls 04:30 stop releasing new units every month 04:30 guys 04:30 I miss avant UBB again 04:30 i'll face u on my SK 04:30 WHAT IF GUMI GOES BANKRUPT 04:30 no need @ don 04:31 Rej, what's your IGN 04:31 noo i sux in 1v1 04:31 unlikely 04:31 in Eels 04:31 *els 04:31 bruh im like lv 35 on tht XD 04:31 this is Gumi JP 04:31 Dandemagus and Scyilera 04:31 i just wanna see 04:31 ohhhh that's you 04:31 I can't enter elsword NA without VPN 04:31 not that Gimu from SG 04:31 that explains a lot 04:31 Ayyyy 04:31 It's Aeee 04:31 i've been pming you. a lot 04:31 nyanpls 04:31 I iz back 04:31 and you never answer ; - ; 04:31 why would you play NA if you need a vpn.... 04:31 When??? 04:31 Are you hoarding more gems for this month's FH :> 04:31 * Aeee98 tackles nyan 04:31 * Nyanlime gets tackled 04:31 uhh 04:31 a lot of times 04:32 i'm one turning everything, how to keep my rank up? 04:32 ugh.. 04:32 how do you check pms 04:32 I gave up on this game 04:32 so yeah 04:32 remember I'm a noob 04:32 gonna summon on the spot 04:32 XD 04:32 i meant in els :x 04:32 lol 04:32 I know 04:32 D: 04:32 Rate ups for collab units are trash 04:32 i keep meeting level 85s wtf 04:32 what rank are you in els 04:32 SSS 04:32 Rej how do you see the pms in Els 04:32 whisper 04:32 @Rej 04:32 its one of the chat boxes 2016 07 21